In Hagrid's House Yesterday
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: Okay, so you people obviously don't like to read "just fluffy little fics"... I'm sorry, but this got NO response, and I actually thought it was kinda cute... Anyway, Harry sees Ginny in a whole new light (and with a different hair color!)!


A/N: Okay, this is just some random fluff. I get incredibly bored on weekends (my friends seem to have forgotten how to use a phone) so I write these. I know they usually suck, but I do it for both my pleasure and yours (plus, it helps with my major writer's block). I believe you will find this to be slower than my R/Hr, and better planned than my H/Hr. I hope it gets more reviews **Wolf Speaker glares at non-reviewers** than my R/Hr and H/Hr put together, because that's about 8. Wow. I was so overjoyed when I saw I had about 5 reviews.

Disclaimer: I'm not bright. Big words confuse me. You people _actually_ think I wrote/will write 7 books? Puh-leez.

****

In Hagrid's House Yesterday  
By Wolf Speaker

Ginny Weasley, 6th year student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was slightly annoyed.

"HERMIONE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"

"I just did a charm I found in a book!" said Hermione, shocked. "You're always complaining about your red hair, so I figured I'd lighten it."

"YOU TURNED MY HAIR BLONDE!" yelled Ginny. "HIGHLIGHTS ARE LIGHTENING IT! BUT BLONDE! MUM'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Hey, I can change it to any color you want, you know," said Hermione, slightly hurt.

"Okay, okay," said Ginny. "To tell you the truth, it's not that bad, but I asked you to turn my hair BROWN. How do you get BROWN and BLONDE mixed up in a spell?"

"Easily," said Hermione. "Can we at least go scare your brother?"

"I don't think he'll care," said Ginny.

~*~

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Ron later in the common room.

"Okay, I take it back. He cares," muttered Ginny to Hermione.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" Ron roared, growing redder by the second.

"I got highlights," I said, trying not to laugh.

"HERMIONE, YOU GO FIX HER HEAD RIGHT NOW, OR I AM GOING TO-" 

They never did find out what Ron was going to do, because Hermione had bewitched a pillow to hit Ron across the face, and pulled Ginny back up to her dormitory.

"Wow, Ron really cares," Hermione said sarcastically. "God, if he weren't my boyfriend, I'd have hexed him."

Ginny smiled, knowing very well that even if Ron weren't Hermione's boyfriend, she wouldn't have the heart to hurt him.

"Look, to make your sweet Ronniekins happy, change it to brown," she said.

"Fine. But you should know, there'll still be red highlights in your hair," said Hermione.

"That's okay, it won't look as bad as this," smiled Ginny.

Hermione got out her wand and preformed the charm.

"Do you want to go down to Hagrid's?" she asked when she was done.

"Sure. I'm just going to avoid Ron," said Ginny.

~*~

"Harry, you'll never guess what Hermione did to Ginny!" said Ron when Harry came back from Quidditch practice an hour later.

"Decided she was gay and proposed to her?" said Harry, smiling.

"Ha. No, she died her hair _blonde_," said Ron, eyes getting round.

Harry tried to picture this, but ended up laughing at a vision of Ginny with hair like Aunt Petunia's.

"I have to see this," said Harry, smiling. "Where is she?"

"Hermione mentioned going to Hagrid's hut," said Ron. "You'd better take your invisibility cloak; Ginny would go bonkers if she knew you saw her with blonde hair."

~*~

"So, how do you like it?" asked Hermione, displaying Ginny like a dog in a show, making her turn around and walk.

"'S great, but don' ya think ya should tell Ron ya changed it again?" asked Hagrid, still laughing about Ron's reaction, which Hermione told willingly.

"I don't mind making him suffer," said Ginny, smiling. "Oh, look! It's snowing!"

She pointed out the window, and sure enough, it had started to really blizzard while the girls were visiting with Hagrid. Of course, it was February 13; it was entitled to snow.

Harry was outside, in the invisibility cloak, wishing more than ever that he could see. His glasses were fogging up, and he couldn't see a thing in Hagrid's window.

"I'm gonna go an' see how my roses are doin'" said Hagrid, opening his back door. Harry took his chance and slipped inside, unnoticed by anybody. He took off his glasses and started to wipe them on his robes. He replaced them and looked at Ginny, awed.

Ginny was talking to Hermione, who was muttering something about yesterday with Ron in greenhouse 1 and being caught by Professor Sprout. Ginny laughed, and her eyes were glittering. Her hair wasn't blonde. It was an auburn color with slight red highlights that shone in the light. Harry was gaping at her when he heard the door close and realized he was trapped.

"I'll take care of 'em later," muttered Hagrid, glancing at his pink umbrella leaned against the door. "How'd Harry react to yer hair, Gin?"

"Oh, he didn't see it blonde, thank God," said Ginny. "He hasn't seen it brown yet either. I'm hoping he never notices. I'd die of embarrassment"

"Even if he thinks it looks good and begins to fancy you?" said Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah right, Hermione," said Ginny. "You know it's not very likely he'll ever fancy me."

"I wouldn't be so sure 'bout tha'," said Hagrid, eyes twinkling

__

That, thought Harry, _is the last time I ever tell Hagrid who I fancy_.

"You guys," said Ginny, "you know very well Harry doesn't fancy me, and you are going to shatter my childish little crush if you tell him."

Childish crush? Somehow, Harry was hurt by that. What if she didn't really like him? He was _actually_ planning on asking her to Hogsmade. Strange how these things blow up in your face.

"Yeah, but wouldn't your 'childish crush' be better if Harry liked you too?" prodded Hermione.

__

I wonder if Hagrid and Hermione are in a 'Let's tell Harry's deepest darkest secret' club? Thought Harry.

"You both know very well I'd love it if Harry asked me out," said Ginny. Harry's heart did a flip-flop. "But it's almost certain it's not going to happen."

"Oh, gosh!" said Hermione, looking at her watch. "Ginny, c'mon! We've got to go to the library!"

Harry stood there thinking, and forgot to slip through the door after Ginny. He really was trapped, but now he could show himself.

"You and Hermione are really bad at keeping secrets," said Harry as he took off the cloak.

Hagrid, though shocked at first, smiled at Harry.

"Yer father did the same thing to Lily, you know," he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, curious.

"Yer dad sneaked in here under tha' cloak, an' listened in on me an' yer mom's conversation 'bout him," said Hagrid. "Once he found out Lily liked him like tha', he wrote her a _poem_."

"My dad?" said Harry, astonished. "James Potter, friend of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew? Practical jokester beyond belief?"

"Yeah, tha's him," said Hagrid, beetle-black eyes twinkling again. "It really was a beau'iful poem."

"How'd it go?" asked Harry, getting an idea.

"Er… I suppose I could try…

__

I saw you in Hagrid's house yesterday

And I want you to know

Your green eyes enchant me

In ways nobody will ever know.

I love you more than life itself

More beautiful than an angel above

Because, my dearest Lily

You truly are my true love"

"Wow," said Harry, formulating a plan. "Cheers, Hagrid. I've got to go do something."

~*~

The next morning, Valentine's Day, Ginny woke up to see an owl on her pillow, sitting next to her head. Ginny sat up, took the letter, and gave the owl a treat. The owl flew off through the window. Ginny got up and closed the window before getting to her letter. She was shocked to see Harry's untidy scrawl on the envelope. Hands shaking, Ginny opened the envelope and read the letter…

__

I saw you in Hagrid's house yesterday

And I want you to know

Your new brown hair enchants me

In ways nobody will ever know

I love you more than life itself

More beautiful than and angel above

Because, my dearest Ginny

You truly are my true love

Signed, Harry Potter __

Ginny sat down on her bed, smiling, and knowing life was about to get a lot better.

A/N: I've always dreamed a guy would send me a poem on Valentine's Day, but since it's never happened, I decided to give the privilege to Ginny (Who happened to be very happy when I told her the plot, by the way). Like I said, this was to relieve my writer's block, so I'm guessing there'll be a lot more fluffy little things like this soon (this writer's block is pretty bad). If you like; review by pressing the little box down there. If you no like; review by pressing the little box down there. If you no like, explain my blunders and correct me if I did something wrong. Just no flames, or you will be deemed an evil reviewer DUN DUN DUN and be forced to apologize (big whoop, I know). Thank you for listening to me ramble on and on, and please R/R!


End file.
